


Jewel of the Sea

by greyskiesblack, yodepalma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, what's the opposite of slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Dino is the luckiest man alive. If anyone ever refutes that he's perfectly prepared to fight them. He doesn't even know how to fight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I spend a lot of time thinking about Dino okay. And I was wondering what was up with his pin and failing to sleep and then...a story happened. I don't know, ya'll. Everything else I write stalls out after like two lines but HEY LOOK HERE'S SEVERAL THOUSAND WORDS OF POINTLESS FLUFF
> 
> Anyway this apparently ~inspired~ my good friend greyskiesblack and i might have. talked her into writing more of it. So this chapter is all yodepalma and the second chapter is all greyskiesblack and i feel i should apologize for my Prompto because hers is 100000x better. (i bet after i show her this note she yells at me that i'm wrong.)

_Jewel of the Sea_

Prompto can't stop _staring_. It's not because of what the guy is saying or because he's gorgeous (which he totally unfairly _is_ ), but Prompto recognizes the shape on his lapel. He's seen it a million times in the mirror, the black mark stark against his skin and distracting him as he ties bandanas around his bicep to block it from view. He never wanted anyone to see it, never wanted to trick someone into starting a relationship with _him_. He's not meant for anyone.

Except apparently he _is_ , because this guy is shamelessly wearing Prompto’s symbol on his chest. Like it's normal to show off the shape of your soul when you don't have to. Maybe he's just desperate to find his mate, as desperate as Prompto is to hide from his forever.

Maybe Prompto's wrong and the pin isn't actually the same shape as his mark. Prompto tries to relax with that thought, make himself believe it's true, but he's never been as good at fooling himself as he is at fooling other people.

The skin on his wrist itches and he fidgets uncomfortably to keep himself from scratching at it and moving his bracelet. It catches Dino's attention, the man's eyes flicking to him briefly. He doesn't stop talking. Prompto falls still anyway, not wanting Dino to look at him again.

But when the conversation ends and the rest of the guys start grumbling their way back toward the caravan for the night, Prompto finds himself hanging back. _Looking_ back, at that pin. At the way Dino is staring at him, curious and amused and _impossible_ in the sunset. Prompto kind of wishes he could take a picture of him.

"Hey, guys, I'll catch up in a minute," he says, startling himself even as he fingers his camera bag. "I wanted to get some pics before the light dies."

Gladio and Ignis don't even look back, but Noct pauses to smile at him. "Sure, make sure you get good ones."

Prompto rolls his eyes. "Dude, it's me."

"So they'll be perfect then. Can't wait to see them."

Noct's stupid compliments shouldn't make Prompto blush any more, he gives them out so often and so easily, but Prompto can feel his cheeks heating up anyway. His hand rises to rub at the back of his head, but he forcefully changes it into a wave as he turns away from Noct.

He realizes too late that to make his lie believable he has to walk passed Dino. Who's still staring at him, all expectant-like. Prompto takes a deep breath through his nose to steel himself because it shouldn't be _this hard_ , it's only his probably-soulmate sitting there looking like a work of art.

Prompto doesn't belong with someone that beautiful.

He avoids Dino's eyes as he scuttles by, focusing on getting his camera ready with way more effort than he needs. He starts taking a few half-hearted pictures and Dino sighs behind him. He sounds tired. Disappointed. Like he'd gotten his hopes up and Prompto destroyed them.

Prompto lowers his camera and fiddles with the settings. Disappointment is a feeling he knows too well. He disappoints himself every day. And if he has to disappoint his soulmate, he figures he'd might as well do it personally.

He puts his camera away a lot faster than he'd gotten it out, turning on his heel with determination—and almost falters at Dino's new pose. He's only leaning back against the bench, one leg propped up on the other, but the setting sun leaves tantalizing shadows across his face and down his throat, pooling somewhere beneath the open collar of his shirt.

Prompto might be getting a little carried away. He licks his lips in the hope that it'll make his mouth feel less dry (it doesn't), and somehow manages to force his legs to carry him over to the bench.

"H-hey," he says, because he's _great_ at starting conversations.

Dino opens his eyes slowly, tilting his head a little as he smirks up at Prompto. "Hey yourself," he says. He pushes himself up straight and the distracting shadows disappear, but Prompto isn't sure it's an improvement. Dino's gaze is _intense_.

"I-I, uh." Prompto's legs feel weak suddenly; he's afraid he might collapse. Or faint. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Dino gestures expansively at the otherwise empty bench and Prompto all but falls onto it next to him. He tries not to notice Dino turning to face him, the way their knees bump together and he doesn't back away. It's impossible to ignore. He wrings his hands together, makes himself stop, and ends up fiddling with the flap on his camera bag instead.

Dino doesn't say anything. Prompto clears his throat and fails to talk. This is _stupid_ , he should've just gone back to the caravan with the guys and pretended he never even noticed the pin—

"Are you all right?" Dino asks. He sounds concerned. Prompto looks at him out of the corner of his eye and notices that he _looks_ concerned too, his eyebrows all furrowed and...cute.

It's too much. Prompto chews on his lip to keep himself from flailing physically to match the useless flailing his brain is doing. He needs to think of something to say, something that doesn't make him sound like an idiot.

"Your pin is nice," he blurts stupidly, because he's _stupid_. "I mean I couldn't help but notice it and I wanted to ask—the shape. Why. Uh, why it's shaped like it is. If you don't mind me asking, obviously you don't have to tell me."

Prompto bites his lip again, forces himself to just _stop talking_ and wait like a normal person. He chances another glance at Dino, and figures it's just a trick of the light that makes it look like his expression has softened. He can't possibly be charmed by Prompto's rambling. Prompto isn't _charming_. He's awkward and talks too much and can't stand the sound of silence because it just gives him room to _think_ and—

"It's the shape of my soul mark," Dino says, cutting off Prompto's near panic attack. "I've been hoping someone would recognize it."

"...Oh," Prompto says faintly. He touches the bandana on his arm without meaning to. He should just lie about why he wanted to know, say it was an interesting shape or it matches a friend of his or absolutely anything else that won't make him feel nauseous.

Dino's fingers tap hesitantly against the back of his hand and Prompto jerks his head around to stare at him, startled. He's even more surprised that he doesn't flinch away, especially since Dino is leaning forward and obviously trying not to be hopeful. Prompto shouldn't let him. There's no point in being hopeful about someone like him.

"I recognize it," he says instead, and Dino's brilliant smile practically blinds him. Dino leans even closer toward him, puts a hand on Prompto's knee. Prompto kind of feels like all the oxygen has been sucked out of the area. "It's—my arm."

"Can I see it?" Dino asks, sounding weirdly eager. He doesn't move his hand away from Prompto's knee. Prompto is dizzy with it all, but he pushes the feeling aside.

"O-only if you show me yours," he demands, not very demandingly. Dino's expression turns a little wicked.

"Honey, if you wanted to get my pants off you just had to _ask_."

Prompto hears himself make a little keening noise of horror as a blush slams onto his face. He pulls away from Dino and scrambles to his feet, feels ridiculous and stupid because _of course_ Dino had been messing with him, just looking for someone he could fool.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry." Dino stands too, grabs hold of Prompto's elbows and pulls him to a stop. Prompto considers flinging himself into the ocean and swimming back to shore. Well, he _would_ be considering it if he was a better swimmer. "I was just teasing you. Don't go."

Prompto glares up at him, because of _course_ Dino is taller than he is, but he doesn't try to run away again. Dino smiles at him with far less certainty than any other smile he's given. Prompto doesn’t say anything. Dino doesn't let go of him.

"Let me buy you dinner to make up for it," Dino says, the earnestness making Prompto's resolve to storm off melt away. "I promise the food is in better taste than my sense of humor."

Damn it, Prompto can't be angry at the jerk if he's going to be all cute and sincere about his apology.  He's probably going to regret it, but he sighs and nods his agreement anyway. Might as well get the disappointment out of the way early.

"I should probably go get cleaned up and changed then," Prompto says. He pinches the top of his shirt away from himself, wrinkling his nose as some stray dirt floats to the ground.

"I don't mind you being a little travel-worn," Dino says. Prompto can't hold back a snort; 'travel-worn' is way too nice of phrase for how gross he feels. Dino leans in closer and his voice is a little deeper when he says, "Just don't leave. Please."

It's like he knows exactly what to say. Prompto drops his gaze and nods. He can handle one meal, right? A meal at a fancy restaurant in a fancy beachside resort, with people surrounding them and watching and _judging_ —

He's pretty sure it's going to be a disaster, but at least he'll get a free meal out of it.

@-`---

Dino still isn't entirely sure he's not dreaming. It's the only reasonable explanation for how lucky he's suddenly gotten: first the prince agreeing to get his amethyst, and now his soulmate sitting across from him for a dinner he had been expecting to eat alone. His unbelievably adorable, far too nervous soulmate, who's playing with his napkin and the silverware and basically anything else that can distract him.

Dino isn't going to admit that he's just as nervous, for once unable to diffuse the silence. It's just that Prompto is so _beautiful_ , even covered in dirt and minor scratches and smelling like the inside of an old leather car that'd never been cleaned.

Okay, Dino might be a little biased, but he thinks it's understandable. First meeting, the honeymoon phase, all of that nonsense that characterizes what it feels like to finally find your other half.

He does kind of wish Prompto would stop biting his lip though. Not that it's unattractive, but because it's _too_ attractive. Maddeningly distracting. Dino wants to be the one biting those lips, kissing Prompto so thoroughly he never so much as _thinks_ about leaving again.

Dino is probably getting a bit ahead of himself, judging by how Prompto had reacted to his teasing earlier. He reigns in his thoughts with more difficulty than he's used to, and finds himself straightening his silverware into perfect alignment. He forces himself to stop. This is beyond ridiculous: he's Dino Ghiranze and there's absolutely nothing for him to be nervous about. He clears his throat, smiling at Prompto when he looks up at the noise.

"So are you a photographer then?" he asks.

He takes it back. The only thing to be nervous about is that Prompto has utterly destroyed his charm and wit.

"Nah, I just like to take pictures," Prompto tells his fork. He's stroking one long finger down the handle, and Dino can't look away from the movement. He's never been so jealous of silverware in his _life_. "I could show you some? If you wanted? I mean you don't have to, they're not that great—"

"I would love to see your photography, Prompto."  Dino lowers his voice to a soft purr and has to fight an urge to literally wiggle with glee when Prompto tries to hide his blush by fumbling with his camera bag. When Prompto hands the camera to him, Dino makes sure their fingers brush against each other. Prompto turns a deeper shade of red and he bites his lip again as he jerks away.

Dino is the luckiest man alive. If anyone ever refutes that he's perfectly prepared to fight them. He doesn't even know how to fight.

"Be careful with it?" Prompto says. It sounds like a question, but Dino can tell it isn't. "I don't know if I can get a new one if it breaks."

Dino looks up from a picture of the prince tripping on air to give Prompto a reassuring smile.

"I'd never be anything _but_ careful with something you care about so much."

Prompto blushes again, hiding his face behind his hands and making a little whining noise. How does he keep getting _cuter_? Dino shakes his head and forces his attention back on the camera. There's quite a few selfies, half of them with the prince. He finds himself smiling at the thought that they must be good friends.

Less pleasant is the multitude of pictures Prompto seems to take of his tallest friend. He pauses on a picture of the man's back, runs his eyes across the intricate lines of the tattoo covering his torso. The man's flexing, or at least Dino _hopes_ he is. No human being should have muscles like that otherwise.

Gods, is this Dino's _competition_? How is he supposed to hold up against someone who's clearly _a god in disguise_?

"You have a lot of pictures of your friend with the tattoo," Dino says, making sure to keep his tone light. He glances up just in time to catch the annoyed grimace that crosses Prompto's face.

"That's Gladio," Prompto says. He pushes on the tines of the fork he'd been petting earlier; it thuds dully against the table when he lets it drop. "It's not my fault he's so damn photogenic."

Dino hears the sour tone in Prompto's voice and looks up from Mr. Muscles. Prompto is scowling _beautifully_ , staring at his fork like he wants to light it on fire with his brain. Dino doesn't even try to fight a smile. He puts the camera on the table but doesn't let go when Prompto reaches out to snag it from him.

"I think we've discovered the first thing we have in common," Dino says. Prompto glares at him, eyes dark and a little confused. "We both find your friend Gladio attractive."

"I don't—I never _said_ —" Prompto waves his hands in the air, looking adorably flustered despite the glare he's trying to kill Dino with. "I said he's _photogenic_ , that's completely different!"

"How is it different?" Dino laces his fingers together and rests his chin on them.

Prompto pouts at him and crosses his arms, slumping back in his chair and looking too cute for words. For a second Dino's worried Prompto isn't even going to answer, but then he takes a deep breath and unleashes an absolute _onslaught_ of words. Dino doesn't understand half of it, but he settles in to listen anyway.

Conversation is easier after that, Prompto relaxing more the longer he talks. Dino listens intently, tries to learn about Prompto's passion as best he can. He doesn't pick up as much as he'd like, but then he's always been more of a hands-on learner. At least he gets to admire the way Prompto lights up when he's talking about something he loves, and those expressions are definitely something Dino can memorize with ease.

Eventually Prompto peters out, looking faintly embarrassed as he pokes at the remains of his dinner. "Sorry I talked for so long," he mumbles to his rice. "I get carried away sometimes."

"It's perfectly fine," Dino assures him gently. "I liked listening to you talk."

Prompto blushes again and stabs at his rice a bit more energetically. "So what about you? What's with the whole reporter and jewelry-maker thing?"

"There's not much to say, honestly." Dino flips a wayward piece of crab shell over on his plate. "I suppose I just wanted to help people, and these seemed like the best options I could manage."

He looks up from his plate to gauge how Prompto is taking that announcement, and is pleasantly surprised to catch sight of a wide smile before Prompto hides it behind a hand. Some people—okay, _most_ people—give Dino incredulous and pitying looks when he tells them that. Dino's never quite sorted out whether they think he's stupid or naive or _what_ , but Prompto is looking at him like he's something amazing. It means a lot coming from someone whose best friend is _the prince of Lucis_.

They sit there smiling stupidly at each other until their waiter comes by to ask if they want any dessert. Prompto nearly jumps out of his seat and shakes his head. Well, that's fine with Dino; the only thing he wants for dessert isn't exactly on the menu.

He _really_ needs to stop having thoughts like that.

"Just put the meal on my tab," Dino says. Prompto frowns at him. "I asked you to dinner. It's only fair that I pay."

"Well, next time _I'll_ pay then," Prompto insists. The thin line of his lips convinces Dino not to argue.

"So determined to have a second date?" Dino teases him instead. Prompto sheepishly rubs at the back of his head as Dino stands up, and doesn't seem to notice Dino walking around the table. He _does_ notice the hand Dino holds out to him though, staring at it like he's not sure what to do. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

Prompto takes his hand. "I should get back to my friends though," he says, not sounding like he wants to. Dino tugs him out of his chair, pulling him close and and brushing his knuckles across Prompto’s cheek.  
  
“Text them,” he suggests quietly. “It’s still early.”

Prompto licks his lips. "Yeah, okay," he says, his voice shaking. "Can we—walk?"

"Of course." Dino backs away but he doesn't drop Prompto's hand, instead using the grip to draw him away from the restaurant. Prompto's hand flexes in his, like he's not quite sure what to do with it, but by the time they reach the boardwalk their fingers are laced comfortably together. Dino tilts his head back to look at the sky, smiling at the stars and enjoying the peaceful moment.

"This way," he murmurs as they reach the pier, leading Prompto behind the shop and jumping over the railing onto the beach below. Prompto grins and leaps after him, more graceful than Dino had expected, but he stares into the darkness nervously.

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asks. His hand is at his side like he's reaching for a weapon, but there's no holster or scabbard at his waist. Well, they do say the Crown's bodyguards can create weapons out of light. Maybe they're not far off the mark.

"There's a pier for fishing over this way. I've never been attacked this close to town." Prompto still looks nervous, so Dino uses it as an excuse to put a hand low on his back and lead him away. He walks slowly, prepared to turn around the moment Prompto's nerve fails him. But Prompto just squares his shoulders and nods sharply to himself, never faltering in his steps.

It's not a long walk to the pier, a bare few minutes on a bad day, but Dino does his best to draw it out. He doesn't want the night to end, half afraid that once Prompto walks away his luck will go with him. It's a ridiculous thought, but nobody ever told him meeting his soulmate would be _logical_.

They step out to the very edge of the pier, where the surf obliterates the sounds of civilization. It's not quite a world of their own, the lights of the resort still visible, but it's as close as they're going to get unless they want to brave the daemons. Dino doesn't trust his luck quite that far.

Prompto turns to him, chewing on his lower lip again and looking up at Dino from under his eyelashes. Dino's fairly certain by this point that Prompto has no idea of how enticing it makes him look, might even _deny_ it if Dino brought it up. Well, Dino should probably let him know before Prompto accidentally seduces someone else.

Dino slides his fingers into the back of Prompto's hair, tugs him gently closer until they're sharing the same air, smiles as Prompto's breath catches in his throat. "May I?" he asks even though he's sure his intent is obvious.

"Yes," Prompto whispers.

It's not the _best_ first kiss Dino has ever had. Prompto obviously has no idea what he's doing, tangles his hands in Dino's shirt and holds on tight. Dino's more than happy to teach him, kisses Prompto until it feels as natural as breathing and then keeps kissing him anyway.

Prompto is the one that finally pushes them apart, staring at Dino's lips as he says, "I've _really_ got to go soon. Iggy wants to leave early tomorrow."

"I have a room," Dino says, not exactly hoping Prompto will take him up on the offer but unable to stop himself from suggesting it anyway. "The bed is _heavenly_."

Prompto pushes himself further away, his wide eyes looking almost panicked. "I-I can't, I'm not—"

"It's fine. I just thought I'd offer." Dino runs a thumb over his bottom lip but doesn't break eye contact. "And I wanted you to know I'm looking forward to when you _can_."

"R-right, sure." Prompto closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself. When he opens his eyes again he flicks Dino's pin so it bounces off his chest. "And you really can't just show me the mark?"

Dino feels his grin stretch a bit too wide to look anything but dirty. "I'm afraid you'll _have_ to come back to my room for that."

The sound Prompto makes can only be described as a horrified squeak, but he doesn't protest when Dino pulls him into another long kiss.

"Maybe you can see it next time?" Dino suggests quietly once they pull apart again.

"M-maybe," Prompto says. His smile is a little wobbly, but Dino can't resist smiling back. Even if Prompto doesn't decide to look at the mark next time, it's more than enough for Dino to know that there will _be_ a next time. Another dinner, a _lot_ more kissing, and maybe if he's really lucky…  
  
Well. He was lucky enough tonight. He's sure it can only get better from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (update: i was right, greyskiesblack yelled at me)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only reason i yell at yodepalma is because she's wrong and 100% better than me at everything.

Prompto tries to sleep. _Really_ , he tries. It’s just that every time he closes his eyes, he thinks of Dino. Which makes trying to sleep _impossible_.

Even saying goodnight had felt impossible. Like they were magnets, forced to come back to each other for a goodbye kiss. And then another. One more. Like they were _both_ afraid of not seeing each other again.

Prompto isn’t sure he can deal with someone like Dino being destined for him. Not when he’s so… who he is.

It’s almost five when Prompto gives up on trying to sleep and sneaks out from the caravan. It’s too early for the sun to rise, but the sky is starting to lighten. He wanders along, not paying attention to where he’s going. Everyone’s asleep, and it makes him feel like he’s the only person at the Quay.

Except someone’s standing on the end of the pier, shattering the illusion. Prompto frowns and creeps closer.

It’s Dino, leaning on his forearms against the railing. Prompto feels giddy, like part of him knew it would be Dino. Of _course_ it would be.

Dino turns when Prompto gets closer, a smile already on his face like _he_ knew too. “Hey,” he says softly.

“Hey yourself.” Prompto smiles. Rubs at the back of his neck.

“You couldn’t sleep either, huh?” Dino moves away from the railings. Sets a hand on Prompto’s hip. Leans into him.

Prompto shakes his head. Leans back.

“You know, the offer to come try out my bed is still open.” Dino’s tone is light. “We could take a nap.”

“A nap,” Prompto echoes. “I’d love a nap.” He bites his lip and presses his forehead against Dino’s collarbone.

“Let’s go nap, then.” Dino kisses the top of Prompto’s head. “It’ll be perfect.”

Prompto nuzzles closer. “You’re perfect,” he mumbles. Like an idiot. Because he’s an _idiot_.

Dino chuckles softly and pulls Prompto into a hug. “No, you are,” he murmurs against Prompto’s ear. He must be an idiot _too_. But at least they can be idiots together.

 

It’s the best night of sleep Prompto’s ever had. Well _no_ , technically it’s the worst. And it’s not even night. And he barely even slept. But he wakes up curled around Dino who’s curled around him, and that makes it _amazing_.

His phone buzzing against the floor is a lot less amazing. Especially since he has to untangle himself to grab it before it can wake Dino up. _And_ slide half off the bed to even _reach_ the damn thing. Dino was right - his bed is heavenly. And huge.

Dino stirs and snuggles closer to Prompto’s stomach. Prompto bites his lip and _wills_ himself not to squeal in happiness. Aloud. He can squeal internally all he wants.

There’s a dozen text message notifications filling his screen. He doesn’t even get the chance to _open_ any of them before his phone starts vibrating in his hand.

“Noct?” Prompto whispers. He puts a hand against the floor for balance.

“Where the _hell_ have you been?!” Noctis whisper-shouts at him.

“I’m fine!” Prompto whisper-shouts right back. “Stop calling me.”

Noctis scoffs. “Did you _die_? Where are you?”

“No! I’m. Uh. I’m in the hotel.” Prompto squirms back onto the bed before he slides completely out.

“What are you doing sleeping in the hotel? Who are you sleeping in a hotel with?!”

“No!” Prompto’s voice squeaks. Dino stirs against his stomach. “It isn’t _like_ that,” Prompto continues in a quieter voice. “I mean, it is like that! But it isn’t like that.”

Dino makes a noise and lifts his head. “It _could_ be like that,” he says in a loud voice.

Prompto’s face feels like the surface of the sun. “You’re meant to be _asleep!_ ”

“Wait, who’s that?” Noctis asks. Loudly.

Dino slides up the bed and kisses Prompto’s cheek. “That’s not a nice way to say good morning.”

Prompto drops his phone. Like an idiot. He can hear Noctis saying something but he can’t make out the words. “Neither is that,” Prompto mutters.

“I can _hear you_ being _gross_!” Noctis’ voice is tinny.

Dino chuckles and picks up the phone. Puts it on speaker. “Good morning to you, too.”

“Who are you? I’m the Prince of Noctis and I _demand_ you tell me who you are.”

Dino snorts, which is _way_ cuter than it ought to be. “The Prince of Noctis, huh?”

Prompto presses his hand against his mouth to stifle his laughter. Some of it.

Noctis makes some very indignant-sounding huffs. “It is like, _eight_ in the morning!”

“Noct’s never awake until at least ten,” Prompto chokes out between giggles.

“Well, then he ought to hang up and wait.” Dino squints down at Prompto’s phone. “Don’t worry, Prince Noctis. I’ll return Prompto safe and sound.”

There’s a click. Dino hung up on Noctis. Prompto stares at his phone. Stares at Dino. Well.

“He’ll just call back,” Prompto says.

Dino tosses the phone towards the end of the bed. “Whoops.” He grins at Prompto.

Prompto huffs out a laugh and snuggles closer, resting his head against Dino’s chest. “S’not a good first impression.”

“Well, it _is_ eight in the morning.” Dino rests his chin against Prompto’s head. “Besides, _you’re_ the one I want to impress.”

“You already did.” Prompto tilts his head down and yawns. “Your bed is nice.”

“It’s nicer with you in it.” Dino puts his arm around Prompto and presses closer. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Prompto mumbles. “But I wanna…” He yawns again. “Go back to sleep.”

“Then we’ll go back to sleep.” Dino kisses Prompto’s hair. Holds him a little tighter. “Good night.”

Prompto’s too tired to say another word. He buries his face against Dino’s chest and lets out a tiny, happy sigh. This is the best night of his _life_. Even if part of him is afraid he’ll wake up and realise it was all some _really_ long dream.

 

He’s _pretty_ sure it’s not a dream. There’s no way he would dream about Gladiolus _picking him up and_ _throwing him into the ocean_. Which is what he does after Prompto gets back to the caravan. Because he’s a _jerk_.

“That’s for worrying Noct,” Gladio says as he offers Prompto a hand up.

Prompto spits out salt water and uses Gladiolus’ hand to pull himself up. “Fair,” he mutters, even though it _totally isn’t_.

“Iggy told me I couldn’t throw your boyfriend in,” Gladiolus mutters as they walk back to shore. “Iggy _sucks_.”

“I’ll tell him you said that.” Prompto grins.

“I’d drown you.”

“Would not.”

“Would too.”

They bicker all the way to the caravan. Ignis locks them both out.

Ignis _sucks_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost eight in the morning & i've been up all night & i apologise for everything and also nothing.  
> i will _GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP_


End file.
